La théorie de Daniel
by malice39
Summary: Lors d'une soirée d'SG1, Daniel lâche une théorie, telle une bombe à retardement. Comment les autres réagiront-ils ?


voici ma participation au prompt de la semaine, du forum CPAF.

**Le thème : "We can never be lovers, we've been friends too long." David Cassidy ("Nous ne pourrons jamais être des amants, nous avons été des amis trop longtemps.")**

Je vous préviens, ça casse pas 3 pattes à un canard, mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire malgré le peu de temps que j'y ai passé.

pas de spoilers... à situer courant saison 8, avec une SG1 à 3 et Jack en Général

Rien est à moi, bla bla bla...

So, enjoy^^

* * *

><p><strong>La théorie de Daniel<strong>

* * *

><p>Taciturne, Jack regardait Sam alors que le silence régnait depuis de longues minutes. La dernière réplique de Daniel avait jeté un froid glacial sur leur ambiance bon-enfant.<p>

Il ne se rappelait absolument pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Ils étaient assis dans son salon depuis des heures, et discutaient jusqu'alors tranquillement après un énième visionnage d'un Stars Wars… _qui ne serait malheureusement pas le dernier!_

Bref ! Leur petite soirée venait de tourner court, sur une parole qu'il jugeait pourtant anodine…et, qu'il n'envisagerait pas autrement pour ne pas en considérer toute la signification.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite. Teal'c lui aussi semblait méditer la répartie, mais le pli qui barrait son front, causé par le haussement persistant d'un sourcil, n'était pas bon signe.

Daniel, lui, se terra un peu plus loin dans son fauteuil, gardant obstinément les yeux baissés quand il sentit le regard de Jack l'inspecter à son tour.

Le linguiste semblait avoir pris conscience de la bombe qu'il avait lâchée, et ne savait manifestement pas comment les en dépêtrer.

Jack était même encore étonné par le cynisme qu'il avait perçu dans son ton. Et au-delà de ça, il avait toujours pensé que l'archéologue était l'un des plus fervents cautionnaires de leur hypothétique couple …

Mais non ! Apparemment il avait cessé d'y croire depuis longtemps ! _Si c'était pas déprimant !_

Et Carter…Elle le regardait lui… d'une manière aussi indéchiffrable que possible. Elle excellait même dans la maitrise de ses émotions, mais lui voyait entre les lignes.

Il percevait le doute intense qu'avait insinué Daniel dans son esprit.

Pas qu'il savait où en était la jeune femme face aux sentiments qu'ils avaient jadis avoué dans une salle, pour les disculper d'être des Zat'arks, mais une peur semblable grandissait en lui.

Et si c'était vrai ?

S'ils ne pourraient jamais être des amants, parce qu'ils n'étaient que des amis depuis trop longtemps ?

Jack sentit une partie de son être se révolter contre cette pensée…. Une partie qui surpassait étonnamment celles qui avaient peur ou qui ne souhaitaient juste que le bonheur de Carter, même s'il n'en faisait pas partie…

Sam détourna ensuite douloureusement son regard, serrant ses poings à se faire blanchir les jointures, et aucun d'eux ne pipa mot, laissant le silence s'alourdir davantage, le rendant maintenant gênant.

Combien de fois cela leur était-il arrivé ? Bien trop peu pour qu'il ne puisse s'en souvenir.

Jack se leva alors, faisant presque sursauter les deux autres terriens, et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée donnant sur son jardin.

Il laissa passer quelques minutes avant de se retourner vers eux. Il ne pouvait s'y faire.

-_Daniel, votre théorie, c'est de la foutaise !_

L'archéologue se redressa.

-_Ce n'est pas ma théorie Jack, c'est celle de David Cassidy._

_ -Je me fous de qui ça peut être ! _Le coupa-t-il. _C'est juste de la connerie…Votre Cadissy peut aller se faire voir ailleurs._

_ -Mais j…_

_ -Je vais même vous le prouver. _Renchérit Jack, un sourire particulier maintenant imprimé sur ses lèvres.

Les 3 autres le regardèrent, plus ou moins stupéfaits. A cet instant, il paraissait comme possédé, alors qu'il fixait Sam d'un air résolu et audacieux.

_ -Mon Général ? _Glapit Sam, alors qu'elle le vit soudainement s'avancer vers elle.

L'homme ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et s'arrêta à ses pieds.

Seul Teal'c garda une expression sereine. Un léger sourire se dessina même sur ses lèvres… O'Neill était assurément un homme d'action.

Jack se pencha vers Sam, attrapa doucement une de ses mains et la tira vers lui pour la faire se lever.

-_Que_… Commença-t-elle, le souffle soudain court, mais Jack ne la laissa pas non plus finir. Il plaça son index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Il la maintint même contre lui quand il la sentit dangereusement faiblir. Il sentait aussi son cœur prêt à jaillir de sa poitrine, tant il semblait battre vite.

Un plus grand sourire éclaira son visage… Au moins, il ne la laissait toujours pas indifférente.

Cela finit de l'encourager à faire passer leur relation au stade suivant.

-_Carter… Non, Sam… Je sais que tout ça c'est un peu précipité, mais je vous veux depuis trop longtemps pour laisser ce Cadissy de pacotille avoir raison._

_ -Mon Général ? _S'étrangla presque Sam, rougissante, alors que Jack prenait maintenant son visage en coupe.

_ -Dites-moi que vous êtes d'accord avec lui, et nous n'en reparlerons plus jamais…_

Sam sentit son cœur rater quelques battements… et repartir dans un rythme d'enfer. Elle était même au bord de l'évanouissement, tant elle ne croyait pas à ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire un plan pareil !

Jack pouvait-il vraiment lui faire cet incroyable rentre-dedans ?

Une douce caresse sur sa joue le lui confirma pourtant…

Sam le scruta alors attentivement, pour être sûre qu'il n'y aurait aucun doute ni retour en arrière.

Puis au lieu de lui répondre verbalement comme il s'y attendait, elle agrippa sa chemise pour le faire pivoter, et le poussa prestement dans le canapé avant de se mettre à califourchon sur ses cuisses et de capturer sa bouche dans un baiser passionné.

Elle était aussi une femme d'action ! Et elle sut, à la fervente réponse de Jack, qu'ils allaient aussi bien s'entendre sur ce nouveau plan.

Tous deux entendirent la porte claquer, mais aucun ne se décolla de l'autre pour saluer leurs amis. Jack allongea plutôt Sam sous lui dans le canapé, sous leurs rires et un concert de gémissements.

Ce soir, ils venaient de remporter une belle bataille !

Carter-O'Neill 1 / Cassidy 0 !

**FIN**

un p'ti com?


End file.
